User talk:Gamefreak75/Archive 1
Welcome! Welcome to the Kirby Wiki! It's a Wikia wiki dedicated to writing real articles on the HAL Laboratory/Nintendo character, Kirby. We're glad to have you as a member. If you have any questions, just ask an experienced member. The following pages contain guidance and information about reading, authoring, and participating in the community. If you are new to wikis, be sure to visit ask someone for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions on a talk page/forum/whatever other discussion place, so that readers know who to talk to, and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message to visit it. Need help on editing? ! Want to test out your editing? Click here! Categories You are welcome to browse through the following categories: *Category:Help *Our Forum Index (not really a category, but it's still a good idea to check out this place!) *Our Community Portal (not really a category, but it's still a good idea to check out this place!) External Resources *MediaWiki User's Guide Also, if you need help, we recommend that you contact an administrator. By the way, thanks for your contribution to the User:Gamefreak75 page. We hope this information is helpful, and that you'll have a good experience contributing to our knowledge-base and our community. --Wikia (talk• ) Okay Thanks.--Gamefreak75 :Um... I hate to burst your bubble, but the user "Wikia" is a bot-like user that doesn't exist in the real world...-- 21:13, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I know that...-- 21:56, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome! I see that you've been uploading a lot of screenshots from the anime. I like the idea of having multible pictures on the monster's pages (Octacon, Slice n' Splice, etc.) so keep uploading those pics! Oh, and nice to meet you, I'm one of the admin here, so let me know if you have any questions or concerns. And are you a member of any other Wiki? EmptyStar 22:43, 26 July 2009 (UTC) You're welcome, I'll keep uploading pics.-- 22:44, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Don't forget to add punctuation in the gallery pics! Oh, and where are you finding your pics? EmptyStar 00:10, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I just watch Kirby Episodes and using my computer I copy the page and edit it using paint.-- 00:12, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, that's a good idea, I wish our other users thought of that, haha. But where are you finding the episodes? EmptyStar 00:15, 27 July 2009 (UTC) On the 4kidsTv website...Is it illegal?-- 00:16, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, no, haha. It's not that. I was just concerened because that website doesn't have all the episodes. Last time I checked it only had 60 or so. EmptyStar 00:18, 27 July 2009 (UTC) It has 169 episodes now. I'll take care of the anime articles and I might even do some of the episode summaries. Why does everyone neglect the show? It was pretty good in my opinion.-- 00:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :It's an awful show in my opinion, but since this is a Kirby Wiki, I think it would still be important to do articles related to the show.-- 00:27, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::Um.. unfortunatly, there really arne't 169 episodes listed, there's 69. What they listed as episode 101 is really just episode 1, and so on. There are 100 episodes, and they're missing 30 of them. =/ EmptyStar 01:04, 27 July 2009 (UTC) That's what I meant. There were only 100 episodes. I should check and think about what I write.-- 01:05, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :lol, don't worry. I think the matter at hand is that we should find a place where they have ALL the episodes. They don't have them on youtube anymore, and they aren't on Hulu. Any ideas? EmptyStar 01:09, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Mm, not really, but when I'm done with the 69th, then I'll start looking. 4KidsTV is lazu!>:(-- 01:12, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm... No idea. Ask Kirbyfan or Blue Ninjakoopa, they're good with that kind of stuff. EmptyStar 02:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, the Broom King pic is offical art from the anime. Believe it or not, even the anime has offical artwork, haha. Oh, and I have one more task for you in Scare tactics pt 1, Kirby's wearing a pumpkin on his head. I have reason to beleive its an homage to Mr. P. Umpkin. I want you to get a screenshot of it. It comes rigth after Dedede pummels Escargoon with his hammer, and is about 3/4 through the episode. Thanks, it would be great if you could get this pic! EmptyStar 23:44, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :I have one more request (apperently this episode was full of cameos, haha). In part 2, (a little more than halfway through), Dedede and Escargoon are running around and go into the basement which is full of statues of Nightmare and other things (its the room they're in before the purple-tinted room with the skeletons). One of the statues on the floor is covered in cobwebs and looks just like a statue of Togezo. I'd like a pic of that. Thanks! ::Actually, I just realized it has claws and hands, so maybe its just a coincidnce. Forget about this request, haha. EmptyStar 00:43, 30 July 2009 (UTC) lol, don't think what you've what been doing has gone unnoticed. The Admins here always keep their eyes open and watching for potential canadates. I'm pretty sure I could give you privileges but I want to check with Blue first. I don't want to get him mad or anything, haha. So I'll bring it up with him. While I do, try building up your case, try to get up to 500 edits. And great job being so active, keep up the good work! EmptyStar 02:07, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Bravo! You're the most active newbie I've ever seen on this wiki. (By the way, when I said, "newbie", I meant that you're new to this wiki, and I think I didn't call you a "noob", because I think that it has a different meaning and is insulting.)-- 20:20, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you.-- 22:45, 28 July 2009 (UTC) You are welcome!-- 00:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Ur Doin Pretty Well, Keep it up and I may just premote you. You better Okay, thanks.-- 01:39, 1 August 2009 (UTC) lol so i herd u want adminship http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 10:05, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :so i herd u liek banhammz Yes I NEED to become admin and what is Banhams?-- :Banhammers - A fictional weapon used for banning n00bs I LOVE banhammers! Let's go ban some n00bs.-- :How do I know you're admin material? I know quick practice Banham swings on LoZ:TP! Trust me, I'm admin material. I'll banham n00bs so hard, that they'll cry...-- :lol http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:56, 1 August 2009 (UTC) So...I'm waiting...>_>-- :The correct answer is request. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 00:16, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm, so I go to adminship request center? I was just reading the regulations right now.-- :I didn't request... oh, well. GO REQUEST MAGGOT! You can make 'em cry? Ha, I've killed a n00b. That's only when I use my banhammer made of feathers, wait until you see me use my banhammer of solid titanum! And you will plus me for my request right?...-- w8wut http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:20, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know, but since many people have joined while I was here, I might as try out for admin. Those who oppose are jealous trolls!-- :My Banhamms are made of Solid Indistructable Kryptonite! Wut! My Banhamms can kill Superman! My Banhammers are made of all the hatred and evil of everyone living and dead. They will kill everyone and I mean EVERYONE!-- :My Banhamms are made of the remains of the Devil's Soul and the Fire he breathes! It's even got a hint of evil [http://tfwiki.net/w2/images2/5/5f/ROTF_Devastator_promo.jpg and giant ROBOTS!!!] AHH! SPAM! Mine is made out of God's love and kindness and will banish all followers of the devil! DIE! *Hits Chrys with the banhammer*-- :But you forgot one little detail! Chuck Noriss' spit is in mine which can deflect anything and destroy anything! *Blasts Game into a pile of Sludge* And if that isn't enough it was also in the possesion of Thor temporarily and has lightning powa! *Strikes Game with lightning* You MUST DIE! *Reflects da lightning powa with the Franklin Badge* Mines has the blood and sweat of Chuck Norris in it along with Zeus' almighty thunder!-- ? Are you actully leaving pikipedia R to the P to the Wyb 01:22, 7 August 2009 (UTC)don't do it man :That wasn't Game that was the buying figurines guy. I would never leave the Pikipedia, I jhust may become inactive for a week (becauuse school's starting on the 18th for me)! *Kneels on the ground with hands stretched high in the air* *Darth Vader's voice* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-- OK just wondering. and school starts on the 28 for me.R to the P to the Wyb i got it ill hide in my closet for the school year It depends on what grade you're going to...I'm going to 10th! D:-- your way older then me im still a pre-teen (11)R to the P to the Wyb Good luck in 5th/6th or whatever grade you're going to.-- 6th and ditto'R to the' P to the Wyb :As irrevelant as it is, I'm bored so, 8th... woo... Great job! You did great! Now, don't take it personally, but this might be a stupid question. You didn't copy and paste it, did you? I'm not suggesting anything, but I need to check with these things from now on. I mean, we've had instances in the past, and we have to take a lot of precations now. Sorry. EmptyStar 06:22, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hehe Where'd you get an idea like that...*starts acting nervous and starts to sweat* JK. What do you mean? Are there sites that post summaries like that. If you check the history though, you see I did it little by little.-- :I'm not acusing you of anything, I knew you didn't copy, I just had to make sure. And yes, KRR has summaries I think. Alot of them there are still mad at us becuase one of our users stole a lot of there stuff a while ago. EmptyStar 06:50, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- I don't get it... Lol, is EmptyStar upset with me? What did I do? :o http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 06:30, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Is he ignoring you?-- ::That's alright. Thanks for the heads up. =) EmptyStar 05:35, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Game Freak! I think this is a pretty cool site... well aside from the real KirbyFan pissing me off but that's okay. I have the ability to forgive people easily but that's not to say I'll forget about what they did to piss me off... in other words I pretty much have anger management issues... so that's a bit of a problem for me... 23:29, 12 August 2009 (UTC) That's okay, I kind of have angerment issues myselfXD-- :You think that's getting pissed off? Stupid #@$*ing Speculating n00bs... bored :Ditto -.- :What? Bored. School.T_T -- :Sucker... ::I start 7th on 9/1. :::8th, too soon... ::::Still bored. *pulls out a shotgun* :::::Bored as Hell ::::::(Shoots a target) :::::::Aha! *Matrix Dodge* ::::::::(pulls out a huge cannon loaded with cannonballs and shoots down the scenery) :::::::::Ow ::::::::::*shoots both of you*-- :::::::::::Oh shi- ::::::::::::WTF! *Boom* Die. *Shoots himself* Gamefreak killed himself becuase of boredom!-- :::::::::::::Me too. OK I'm back! Who's fighting?! :*Rises from the dead* We're just bored! *Kills himself again*-- ::Hmm how about a quick user v. user battle? K *throws a bomb at Umbreon/Timson whatever you want me to call you*-- :Whatever you want to call me. Now I'm going to go hard on you, and demonstrate the powers I have earned through three years' worth of hard work! *does the Matrix* *calls for help*-- :Too late. FINISH HIM! *screen goes black, throws a spear into your chest, and uses it as a lightning rod while I disappear, and you get zapped to a pulp* FATALITY *Fawful appears and takes the pulp and puts it in a vacuum* This is a Mario and Luigi:nSuperstar Saga Referece for your info.-- :I know who Fawful is, you don't have to stress it. Now it's time for me to fight Fawful! (focuses my Hidden Power on Fawful causing him to burn) Now give me the One-Strike badge or I won't use that fire extinguisher. Too late fool! *slithers into Galacta Knight's body*-- :Hehehe... you think that's good enough, fool? SOUL BLAST!!!!! Soul Blast is a move that does 99999 damage if timed correctly and if aimed at a user that is cowardly and relies solely on others to fight. I was hoping not to use this since the Fallenangel407 user fight. *Brings out the Black Hole Generator and protects it with a soul shield*-- :I really did not want to use the Soul Blast but you leave me no choice, it is my strongest attack and will require all my inertia and strength and will not recover in 3 hours.. It does more and more damage the more the desperate opponents struggle and shatters all shields considering all my power is in focus and the timed hit is right. It can do up to 333333 damage at this rate. Stop struggling, you're just making it worse. Actually, I'm just testing this attack to see how it works xD If you'd like, I could teach it to you but that requires a truce for when other users are around. Okay, and you could use my BHG. It will suck up all attacks except for soul-related moves.-- Tutoring OK, soul moves are the hardest moves to perform and they CAN be countered with a few things, such as... (only Gamefreak75 read this) k, now I take this TM... HOLY CRAP! It's used! But by who... *Mario and Luigi Partners in Time danger music plays* *sees Fawful fly away* P.S. I'm going to play Metroid Trio right now so be back in about an hour.-- Sure, and I'm going to keep the statistics for all multiple-user battles on my profile. Including yours. Oh and BTW, I have your profile and Rpwyb's profile up on my page. It's based on what I've seen from the Fallen Angel battle, so correct me if you have any other moves or fatalities you want to use during multiple user fights. :Battle Time? ::Whaddya mean? It's not battle time. And it if was, I'd pwn you all. xP :::LIES! PIES!R to the P to the Wyb :NOMNOM that had oil inside!throws match at crys!R to the P to the Wyb :NOMNOM ::Bwahaha, Hammer, additional Powers: f*** you, I don't think my hammers ever done that. Anywas SSA updated, finally... Okay, thanks, I voted already. It felt nice to swing my banhammer at a n00b.-- :XD little late and XD IP code spammed up my page I'll only be on until 9:15/30, and I just realized that this f*cking noob spammed up my page. Thanks for reverting the edits. *gives you TM that contains Hyper Beam* Wait... Alan and Kenneth? This noob knows about my personal life. Main Suspect list: Anyone in my algebra 1 class that saw my information about editing Kirby Wiki. Blocked him for a month, want me to ban him longer? *Gives Umb a gun* You may need this.-- Ban him for 2 months pl0x. I don't want him/her to cause any more trouble, and tomorrow, they're in for a surprise... "DID YOU EDIT MY PROFILE ON THE KIRBY WIKI?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Coming right up.-- Kthx. O yea.. and if you're watching right now, PERSON (*coughcough*nathanmok*coughcough*), I just want you to know that you have no life. Hmm... haven't used another arena. Can you make another one using the layout of the previous ones, and put (Open) on which arena you edited on my page? Thx. S basically like the Basic Arena except try to get as mmuch as the description of the title as I can.-- Liek the Hyper Zone/Masked Dedede arena, make one edit my page saying that the one you created is open. You still here? g2g in 4 mins Sorry, ws playing Prime, but I'll do one.-- If more n00bs come in to my page and put shit on my page, ban 'em, because I g2g. And tomorrow you'll expect I yelled at them, and that I won't be on the computer. D= See ya Saturday then.-- :Wow, a school jackass uses your wikia, to make fun of you... You have a Tommy! ::I still don't know who the real culprit is, although I know it is someone who hates me deeply, and is in my Algebra 1 class, because that is the only class that I gave out my username on this wikia. They probably googled this wikia, came to my page, neglected to create a user (because I would find out), and edited it. Grr. :::Bastards Is anyone on this wikia? I am playing Prime 2, sorry. I am also surprised that your mom let you on the computer.-- Yes, but I need to go at 9:00 since school starts at 8:30 and I need 11 hours of sleep since I'm a kid. Sorry, but I'll talk to you tomorrow.-- k So.. what happpened while i was *gone* for a week?R to the P to the Wyb Ya got grounded! (Saw it on Mewfan128's page). Nothing happened much, there's just a new Superstar arena and a new poll.-- ok?R to the P to the Wyb good news! I'm able to get on the internet today, tomorrow, Sunday, and Monday. BTW 7th grade is coming up well, with Alan/Kenneth (my friends) on the same team as I am... but I still can't find out who vandalized my page. That's good and what team?-- would you even know what team even if he told you?R to the P to the Wyb I was thinking he meant a sports team...?-- yes but you know a random states 7th grade team?R to the P to the Wyb ...No...?P.S. Do you wanna brawl tomorrow?-- sure but i have to go out about 3-4 and i wont be back for a while after'R to the' P to the Wyb I'll leave a comment on your Pikmin wiki talk page when I'm hosting.-- GET WINDOWS LIVE MESSANGER PEOPLE. whats that and how do u get it?R to the P to the Wyb Regarding Hey, my apologies if I wasn't authorized to put the warning on that IP's talk page. I put it up, then wondered if I had the power to. Mcoolister It's cool. I just hate people that spam other user pages. They don't deserve a warning. If I see him again after his block is up, he'll get infinitely blocked.-- Better hope he doesn't have a changing proxy. Who'd go through the trouble to do that though? Mcoolister Exactly! Well I gotta go to school, and nice meeting you.-- :Cool beans I'm thinking of... ...starting a new wiki! I'll call it the Shy Guy Wiki! I wanted to go with my book series but I thought that that probably wouldn't get any attention at all. And for those who don't know what a Shy Guy is it's that little character that is mostly seen in the Yoshi's Island games in which is a part of Mario that wear the costumes and always wear a mask... now I've either gone crazy or I've thought of a good idea. I don't know. Tell me what you guys think. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 17:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, there won't be that many articles, probably 20 at best, so don't bother because it'll just be another MArio Wiki child that will eventually die faster than Pikfunny Wiki died.XD-- ::Well actually when I created the Shy Guy page on villains wiki I found up to 47 different ones and its not just gonna be about the real ones either. In fact I created it so that people with custom ones can edit too. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 18:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC) By the way I kinda see where you're getting at too but I've already gotten one of my friends from villains wiki to edit there too. Why don't you guys try it too even though this is a Kirby wiki... :::I'll even send you the link just in case you want to try it. Here it is! http://shyguy.wikia.com/wiki/Shy_Guy_Wiki I hope that helps at all... ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 18:20, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Why pikfunnny Why? and how would you get over one page about shy guys Well Wyb this is not only about Shy Guys but is also a possible site for future Shy Guys in a Mario or Yoshi game... so in that sense I guess there would be more than Shy Guy pages but also where a particular kind originates too. I haven't quite figured it out yet but I do know that I have some pages that you guys could help me with. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 18:35, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :No, Pikfunny was born dead XD LOL, true. It needs to be adopted. BTW, Pikmin Fanon is also dying and so is EarthBound Wiki.-- Oh and if you have to shorten a 5 letter name then call me Rp hai New battle at Hyper Zone Arena. See ya there. Tell everyone. DAAAAAA Wow me and umb helped fallen and you didnt even tho he ask you'R to the' P to the Wyb. Wow what hapeened to all your shy guys? im going to finish the wiki on the weekends because i feel likke it but you have no ecuse'R to the' P to the Wyb. Sorry, playing Mario and lugi Bowser's Inside Story.-- cant blame you i want that so bad...R to the P to the Wyb. :... I WANT IT NOW!!! ::The enemeis inside freaking Bowser are hard! they cause like 20 damage each attack and the bros don't have that much HP.-- *steals game from game*'R to the' P to the Wyb. Ask your parents to take you to Wal-0Mart. I got it at Gamestop though on the day it came out. It's only $35.-- Wal-o mart. lol R to the P to the Wyb. :I'm gettin it in a few days... soon... ::I beat it today. Though the final boss only has 1500 HP it has 4 forms and all its attack cause 50+. And if you don't kill kill it in form 4 (Dark Core), you'll have to end up fighting form 1 again (Dark Bowser).-- :::O_O you beat it that quickly !!!! was it fun or to short???R to the P to the Wyb. :Though I beat it fast, it was hard. It was shorter than Superstar Saga for sure, but it was just as fun and funny. The final boss pissed me off! There are like bosses and after a cerain point in the game, you can fight 6 of 10 bosses in an arena, except that they are X Versions meaning that they are a lot tougher. From experience, when you get the game I gaurantee the Rump Command minigame will piss you off. Tell me when you get so I can help you.-- ok but it might be awile i don't even have a dsi yet. are there more enimies then it says there are on http://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_%26_Luigi:_Bowser%27s_Inside_Story#Story ohai, guys. Sorry for not being active. I'm planning to get HeartGold, not M&L. YOU DON'T LIKE MARIO!!! YOU MUST PAY. R to the P to the Wyb. I'm not saying I hate Mario. I like Mario. I don't want to get M&L because I don't want my mom to find an excuse not to buy me Heart Gold. My mom can find excuses for everything'R to the' P to the Wyb. lulz, i'm eating luch so be back in a few. :Or you could buy it yourself...? ::True, how'd you think I got it. With my on money! Umb, you're lucky your parents still buy you stuff. -_- -- :::The only reason why they do that is because I DON'T GET MY OWN F*** ALLOWANCE! ::::My parents haven't bought me stuff sence (I mena except Holiday stuff) sence I was like 6... wait, 11, and no allowance? Bwahahahahahaha!!! :::::cuz my parents are a bunch of bull****. Oh yeah, and if you see a user called "BodyWashAndWax" or a username revolving around the name "Kenneth", it's probably my friend, and give him a warm welcome (although I doubt he will ever join.) :::::::Bwahahahaha. BodyWashAndWax? Is your friend some kinda perv? Meh, if he does join, I'll say hi. ::::::::No, he got the name from this magazine that he doesn't read anymore about cars. The product does not exist. :::::::::You know what else doesn't exist... MST3K... *Hides Under Covers and Cries* Huh? :I'm mourning the loss of the greatest show ever... now I gotta go make a dragon costume... OK, I changed my siggie :I liked the old one better, but whatever floats your boat... Hey, umb i dont get any allowence ether, remember game, were both 11. we dont have jobs'R to the' P to the Wyb. :I have an allowence and will have a job when I get off my lazy ass and walk up the street ::You guys are all a bunch of bums, I work for money. *sits outside of the apartment building anf begs for money* No, but seriously I work! I've never gotten an allowance. NEVER!-- :::Hey, I'll have a job soon... Hey Game... ...want to battle me?! If you do then we'll do it at the Masked Dedede arena! By the way... I need a monster to clobber that there Kirby! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:46, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey Game... ...want to battle me?! If you do then we'll do it at the Masked Dedede arena! By the way... I need a monster to clobber that there Kirby! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:46, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Well, that's what we do best NME! No, you do not get a money back guarantee?...Sure, I'll be there,-- hai I'm here. :Wassup, working on the anime. If you wanna battle thoguh, I'm ready.-- ::BATTLE TRIME but I won't be on 2morrow until friday. g2g sadly How to go to user battles? Does anyone here know how to go to user battles? Yeas, go to User:Timson622222's user page and one sections should have a lis of arenas. The current arena right now is the User:Timson622222/MDMUB, so take this link. Everyone is off the wiki though, so I don't think that anyone besides you and I will be battling. Wait til tomoroww until Crys and others come. BTW, I like your sig. Go Giygas!-- but the page is locked, how do i go in? BTW, thanks about the sig. Crys made it for me. Hmm, the page is locked so only users can edit. Are you signed in?-- yes. :It's locked so IPs and new users can't edit do to cruel joke played by Umb's classmates... So, until the whole cruel joke things cleared up, I can't go in? Well, that sucks. :You should be able to in a week or 2 Rejoice! Well, I was looking at the Kirby opening in different languages on Youtube for the lulz, and I got up to the Spanish one. After it ended I saw these..... http://www.youtube.com/user/mattfirstar 4Kids dsoesn't know that thse are here, which explains why they haven't been removed. I haven't checked to see what eps the have, but it looks like a lot. EmptyStar 23:11, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I've posted up a request for Adminship and so far 1 persion supports and 1 neutrals. :LOL, Escargoon:Che paso senor? XD. Stupid 4Kids!-- Anxious It's been 2 weeks since I requested adminship, and nobody declined or accepted it. I'm growing impatient.. :Well, to tell you the truth, like Crys said, we don't need any more admins right now, but since EmptyStar has been semi-inactive and I have alot of homework and may not be on every so often, I'l oppose support you.-- Post it on the Kirby Wiki:Requests for adminship page please? In need of a monster! "I need a monster to clobber that there Kirby!" Please do the world a favor and give those poor mosters at N.M.E. a fighting chance. Let them clobber Kirby and more. All you have to do is donate at least ten Dededollars. All proceeds will go towards giving monsters such as Bugzzy a chance to be able to fight. Please... call the number on your screen right now to give them that chance. 1800-636-3631 Remember these monsters want to fight so lets give them that fighting chance! I am Legend...ary!!! 00:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :You better get it with a money back gaurantee!-- ::Mm... how much would eh... this monster- catalog #426372 cost? :::That's Shitluss, the crap monster...do you really want that?-- ::::No, 42637'2' Gamera Oh ,I thought you were ordering 4367'2'''2..I'm ordering number 300. It's called Leonitus.-- Ohai u here? :Yeah, editing the anime. Why?-- ::idk just bored :::I see, so how's HeartGold/ SoulSiver, I heard the Ho-oh and Lugia Battle music s uber-epic, but the Ho-oh one's better. Why? Because Ho-oh PWNS! Ho-oh>Lugia IMO.-- ::::No shit, Fire types > all! But wait Lucario > Fire types! :::::NO! For me: Ghost and Dragon > All. Because Duskull, Dusclops, and Dusknoir PWN!-- "That's what we do best at N.M.E.!" I'll donate to this cause! So sayeth Bye Guy from Shy Guy wiki! JK! I'll help out those poor defenseless monsters sis! Just give me a time and date and I'll make it happen! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:34, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I'll help too! ::Hello. Captain Flacon's voice "Yes!" Um yeah hi. I'd like to donate at least one hundred Dededollars to your charity... the one that promises to give those monsters a fighting chance with Kirby. "Well okay sir. Your total comes up to 100 Dededollars. Thank you for giving at least one monster the chance of a lifetime. Show me ya money! Come on!" The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Will this get me Gamera? *Hands over a dollar* Oh, Game did you see HIPo's thing about Livestream on Piki? ::::If I donate money, does it come with a money-back guarantee?-- :::::Dr. Robotnik's voice NO! I am Legend...ary!!! 16:59, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hullo Legend... edit conflicted me... :::::::Yesh! Yesh! I am Legend...ary!!! 17:03, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::No! No! Awfully Memey today eh? Well don't blame me! Blame my older twin brother Zach! BTW I do have to classify him as my older twin brother so that people can tell which Zach I'm talking about. As you should know there are two of them. Angel and Ultimate. I am Legend...ary!!! 17:09, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Why would I know that? XP Or you could say Angel and Ult/ AZach and UZach It confuses me too buddy. So don't worry about what to call me. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Hey Angel, your sig is busted, but if you want, I can make it so both Sigs work depending where you post. If you want that is... Artwork and Gallery split I think most of the ones he uploaded should go into the infoboxes. But we shouldn't put them all in the infoboxes, just so we can showcase artwork from all games. As for the ones we don't put in the infoboxes they should go in "Artwork" sections. They're the same as galleires, except they only contain artwork rather than screenshots or sprites. Check ot pages like Paint Roller and Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright to see what I mean. lol, and I like the stuff he uploaed too. In fact, I'm sorta raiding the place he got it from for other art and screenshots from other game (that's where I got the picture of the All Patch we were looking for for so long). EmptyStar 21:02, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I know, All Patch pic=EPIC WIN!-- ::Alright, I uploaded the icon. And we NEED to have the All Patch in the next SS Arena. I'm not sure how, but we do. EmptyStar 03:44, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Hm, let's see if we can pick a Kirby Air Ride course, say City Trial, we can incorporate the All patch there somehow...-- :How about City Trial vs. Revenge or the King or Meta Knightmare Ultra? Or Patch vs.Power Paintbrush? EmptyStar ::Yeah, that could work.-- Dude... click my link'R to the''' P to the Wyb. :Please Rp, that is horribly insensitive, and I hope you will remove that... OK I removed it from your post up above, Angel... Angel's sister... kinda... died... the, thing, is going on at Shy Guy wiki, on Angel's page... I wasnt trying to be rude. i wanted them to know that i felt horrible'R to the' P to the Wyb. :Well, "Is this the end?" Was an incredibly bad way to put it... ::Wait what are you talking about?-- :::Thefallenangel, see his Talk Archive 2 on Shy Wiki, and his present talk... =o Hoorah. As you can see, I just learned how to upload pictures from Youtube and other places. Now I can help you upload pics of everything. It doesn't seem to be as good-quality as the things you get from the 4Kids site, but its much better than nothing. EmptyStar 22:44, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :It's about time, sorry that I have been inactive, btu I'm surprised with the amount of edits I got from the Top Ride revamption, have you checked it out?-- :Rofl. Don't worry, I'm already consulting with the people at KRR, they always seem to have answers. But until then try searching youtube. They're not out in English but you may be able to find htem in otehr languages. And no, I haven't checked out the Top Ride page yet. EmptyStar 00:11, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Check Youtube. Tha means I can't finish anime episode number 10 which I was doing until I became inactive. Stupid 4kids...-- http://www.darkfireaviary.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=27&t=237325 No idea if any of these work anymore, but its worth a try. I do however klnow that none of the youtube links work. EmptyStar 00:16, October 12, 2009 (UTC) sorry sorry sorry in my pc i have remember me and my brthr editted your page so sorry so sory ........................ plus could you tell me how ta apply custom colors in a wikia????? :It's okay, and what exactly do you mean colors? Like this: Green!-- like the page color , like wikipedia is white this wiki is redish pink i wanna make my first wiki, a fannon wiki especially and i da know how to make a custom background {sorry for gramar writing on a wii} :Go to the top right of your screen and click on Preferences then on Skin.-- --I Am The King Of This New planet!! New Pop Star.wikia 21:08, October 28, 2009 (UTC)i know that i ment choosing yer colors not only take the ones in the list Could you lend me something????? i ask you to please lend me a ban hamer for a forum (well i need some more)i promise not to use in this wikia plus they are only for playin ban the poster abobe you.... please?????? :If you are asking to get a promotion, first, it's not my job, it's one of the crats, I'm only asysop. Second, if you want it on another wiki, you need to ask the admins on that wiki.-- no, i ment to ask if i could use banhamers in other site, i dont wanna ba a copy cat so i asked if i could use em in some other page :Sure, if you're an admin of another wiki.-- http://chao.hippotank.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=23&t=3892&start=1000 hope you r proud Sig? hey i'm cuirious, how do u get a sig, so many other users have them. ex, you, crystal lucario, blue ninja koopa, greenpickle Plese tell me.--StrawberryFlowermaster42 00:45, November 3, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 :First, do you want an image or just words and if you want an image, what image? An example of an image sig would be mine and an example of a words sig is Greenpickle's.-- Let's see, i probably want both, and i may want an image of the hex girls or somthing--StrawberryFlowermaster42 20:36, November 4, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 Clearing out files While scavenging through the images, I saw that there are duplicates of images that are already being used, like http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bubblehead.jpg. Others are ones that will never ever be used, like http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cushy_Cloud.jpg. What will we do with these images? Reversinator :While I'm waiting for you to reply to me, I added your friend code on Brawl. For mine, check my user page. Reversinator ::Okay, thanks, and once again, keep up the good work.-- :::You confused me. Thanks for what and keep up the good work for what? Reversinator ::::for helping on the wiki...>.>-- :::::Oh. Now what about the images? Reversinator ::::::I'll delete some that are unused and I'll see about others.-- ::::::::Ok. So, would you like to battle on Brawl? Reversinator :::::::::In about an hour, I'll message you when I'm ready.-- Friend Code My friend code is 0216-6231-9585 note that i'm using the internet channel so this is hard. StrawberryFlowermaster42 02:59, November 8, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 :Okay.-- ::So, do you want to battle now? Reversinator :::Sorry I couldn't battle yesterday, I had to go to my cousin's house and he doesn't have Wi-fi. I can't battle at the moment because in 30 minutes I gotta go to work (fast-food business). If you will stay on Kirby wiki, I'll message you in about 6-7 hours, depending on how traffic is. :/ But I will try my best to play with you today.-- ::::All right.Reversinator I must be crazy... I went to the spanish Kirby wikia and took the sprites of ALL the regular enemies, mini-bosses, bosses and final bosses from Kirby's Adventure, Kirby's Dream Land 2, Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble, Kirby 64 and Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. It'll take a month to add all the images to the pages! Reversinator :Great, now I mixed up the different Bukiset weapons! The fire one is supposed to be Spark and the Spark one is supposed o be Cutter. Reversinator ::Need a little help...I need the edits...-- :::Yes. Is it possible to change the name of those Bukiset files? And if you wanna help, some more, go to http://videojuego.wikia.com/wiki/Wikitrucos:Kirby%27s_Dream_Land_3/Enemigos for the list of enemies from the games I listed. To find the lists, type *insert Kirby game here*/Enemigos . For Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, youneed to type Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos. Reversinator ::::Yeah, i'll change the names and i don't speak Spanish so I can't understand that. Mi non hablo espanol.-- :::::You don't need to know spanish. Just copy the images. Reversinator ::::::Hey, can you change the file names now? I still need to upload the real fire Bukiset. Reversinator'' Crys I think its a hacker. He Happens to be at anther adress. he happened to change his name while he was there. plus he never did aanything her'R to the''' P to the Wyb. :...Well how does the hacker know Crys lives in Minnesota, unless it's one of his friends O_O, but it's probably Crys being depressed and emo-- Help Can you help me finish the plot for the episode "Hail to the Chief"? You left it incomplete. Don't worry, I'll finish it, it's just that I don't remember what happens next. I know Tuff causes all this trouble and Bookem saves him from a volcano, but what happens in between? 03:15, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I wish I remembered, and I had it saved on YouTube, but dumb 4Kids deleted all their Kirby videos from their website and YouTube, so I'm sory, but I don't know. :/ -- ::Why don't you look at the Japanese episodes instead? They're a lot better. 01:31, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Problem is that half the episodes don't have subtitles and 4Kids probably deleted them also.-- ::::Have you tried going to Veoh? 19:05, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm here, always here... going to play Brawl. My Wii has been moved to my room so it's easier. Main Page Shouldn't someone update it? '''''Reversinator :Right now, I'm in the process of changing the Superstar Arena.-- ::All right, arena is updated. Now, main page. Reversinator ::::You guys are right, skill matters most. However, tiers still exist, they're just not that helpfull. Although, when your friend starts saying he is better than you one way to prove otherwise is to consistantly beat him with a lower tiered character. 04:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::Exactly!-- Shy Guy Wiki and SSBB I've tried getting people to go to Shy Guy Wiki and help it come back from the dead, but no luck. BTW, I still suck at Brawl so don't expect me to challenge anyone. :Well, gimme your friend code anyways.-- ::Dunno my FC. My best character is Mario and my worst characters are Olimar and Wario. Don't get started with all that "Top Tier" and "Low Tier" crap just because Olimar/Wario are ranked higher than Mario by over 30 places. :::I could give less than a shit (excuse my language) about tiers. That's a bunch of crap. Ness is ranked like 30 on the tiers, but I kick ass with him. I one got 15 kills in a 2 minute brawl with him. O_o My best characters are Ice Climbers and Ness and my worst are Jigglypuff and Captain Falcon.-- ::::I know. Jigglypuff and Captain Falcon are among my best characters, along with Marth, Peach, and of course Mario. Every one of those characters except Marth are in "C Tier" or lower. And all those people say that Mario Finale is a "bottom tier" Final Smash - I disagree. Do you know how much destruction I cause with that Final Smash? :::::That's why I don't liek Smash Wiki, they;re all about tiers. Also, Olimar's smash can cause over 100 damage! ANd Ness' can often result in instant death. The Ice Climber's smash is...meh..., but their basic attacks can cause 30+ damage in one blow if charged.-- ::::::Ness's FS is horrible. It fans out instead of swarms in, causes more damage but less knockback, and it is annoying seeing a CPU Ness wasting five thousand Smash Balls with that pathetic FS. On the other hand, Lucas's Final Smash is so freaking awesome with all that destruction it causes, as well as the ability to break crates and barrels and activate Smart Bombs. :::::::Well Lucas and Ness have their flaws. Their standard for example. Ness' PK Flash is 10x more powerful than Lucas', but Lucas' UP smash is stronger than Ness' yo-yo. Lucas is faster, Ness is slower. However, if you know a characters pros and cons, you could prevail against the toughest of opponents...*cough*me*cough*-- ::::::::Stop saying Ness' and Lucas' because that is grammatically incorrect. Fox sucks. His Landmaster is really slow and hard to use, his falling speed is horrible, and although his reflector is better than Falco's and Wolf's combined, his flaws cover up all the good traits of him. Falco, on the other hand, is fast, and his Landmaster is easier to use. -- I'm Umbreon, signing out. 01:02, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I have to agree there.-- ::::::::::I wonder why people still have Tier Lists; they demote some characters just because they got nerfed and no one uses them, so they won't be developed. I wonder how Masahiro Sakurai feels about the tiers. I mean he worked really hard to innovate each character and then they get demoted by some bozos at the Smash Back Room filled with sh*t. :::::::::::I know, Olimar is low on the tier list. However, he can cause about 20+ per Pikmin x 6 Pikmin. That's over 100 damage! I don't know why he always gets bashed. I agree some people aren't good with him, but people shoulfn't keep on bashing him because they suck with him.-- ::::::::::::Olimar is really high on the tier list but I suck with him T_T :::::::::::::::::You guys are right, skill matters most. However, tiers still exist, they're just not that helpfull. Although, when your friend starts saying he is better than you one way to prove otherwise is to consistantly beat him with a lower tiered character. 04:23, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii.(This is just a test to see if my sig works. :P) UgozPwease talk? 08:40, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Well, there's a sandbox for that, but it works.-- A critical Mission It's Mecha-Boss Unit from The Mariowiki! I have a critical resistance mission for you! My IP adress has been bloced by Anit-Mario! Your mission is to find all resistance members and tell to send Messages to and Admin's talk page saying to unblock The IP adress of 24.189.38.236 which is my IP adress. If I am not allowed back I'm making you the leader of the resistance. Good Luck! ಠ_ಠ :Where and what wiki?-- There is an article...... .....that must be deleted! It's called hey! I'd mark it for deletion, but because of that spam filter crap, I can't! Never mind..... it's already gone... anime What are some ways I can help you with your project? 03:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Err... I'm still new here... Is anybody getting tired of it? I didn't think so... Well, I am new and I don't want to sound rude but... May I humbly venture to ask why I can't submit a walkthrough article? Kindly leave an answer (if you bother to give one) on my talk page... I've always wanted to say that. TogePikachu 12:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Yawn... Still new... Is anyone tired yet? Don't mind the fact that I'm directing all my questions to you, okay? Now, spam? Could you kindly explain to me how a walkthrough would encourage spam? Oh, and what do you mean by "users"...? Why was it in "s? Just one more question (for now, anyway). I went through your talk page (that's right, I've got nothing much to do) and... do I'' have to learn to spell words like that? If so, please drop tips on my talk page. :TogePikachu 08:20, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Mario Wiki Hey, it's me, Reversinator. I guess I've grown out of the Kirby wikia and into the Mario Wiki. Anyways, can you go on the Mario Wiki and everything works all fine? 'Reversinator' :Huh?-- Still new... ''Zzz... Getting tired of it yet? I can't help it — I'll be new here for a while. So: # Although it's none of my business, exactly how would a walkthrough encourage spam? # Can I submit my walkthrough on wiki4games? # Why did I just ask you that? # About the spelling thing, you people spell words in a weird way sometimes. I don't want to sound old but... Do I have to learn that? # Is it forbidden to use correct spelling, capitalization and punctuation on talk pages unless you're a bot? # Are you really the only admin here? Really'?'' # Are we allowed to make external links inside an article that doesn't link to wikipedia? What's with all the Pokémon on this wiki? My name comes from my sister's two favorite ones, there are ''two Lucario (yes, not Lucarios), and Ugoz uploaded a Togepi image, which ParaGoomba348 deleted. That brings me to my next question: :8. Wasn't there something else about uploading personal images? Or did I see that on Bulbagarden? I doubt that you don't have Exactly how long will you be new here?"">a question for me, so I give the answer... I don't know, but probably a long time (I'm still new to my school although I spent half a year in it). So, munching this chocolate cake, I'll be waiting for an answer (or two, or a few) on my talk page. Oh, just one more. :9. Am I asking too many questions? :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::—TogePikachu 09:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ^ Obviously. ^ Anyways, Gamefreak, should we NOT ban AshKirby? I did something. Yay! I made a user page! Oh, and you think you can tell me more about what needs to be done to "un-stub" the Bubbles page?I think I can help, since Kirby's Adventure would be my specialty. Gosh, I look up to you like my guide here, Freaky! I'm still waiting, although I've run out of cakes! --TogePikachuDon't kill me, I'm still new, and I'm innocent! 15:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) What should I say? Okay, Game. That's what I'll call you. I don't really have good questions this time. It's just that eating cake reminds me of asking questions. #Some of your smileys really confuse me. What's -_- and :3 and XD? Has that got any relation with Pokémon XD:Gale of Darkness? And ;>? And <:D? And... #How does 1337 make leet? Do I have to see it in a mirror... No... Do I have to read it upside down? I know, I gotta read it upside down in a mirror, don't I? ... ... ... *crash* Ouch... #Are you sure about leaving that wiki? I don't mean to butt in but he did say he feels lonely... And in my opinion (if it matters; I am new) it could become pretty successful. More than wikis on some things I can think of... #What's a Pikmin???... #...???????????????????... #...???????????????????????? I got cakes again, so I'll happily be waiting! :::::::::::::::::::::::--TogePikachuDon't kill me, I'm still new, and I'm innocent! 10:41, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you SO MUCH. I can edit again. Am I allowed to make a user? I'm only 12. 00:48, December 18, 2009 (UTC) It's me again! Now, I'm just plain curious. I always am about these things. What does the "75" in your username come from? And... I forgot. :{ ... ... ... ... ... I'm still trying to remember... ... ... Em... ... I got it... I got it... Oh, I don't got it... So, you should be expecting another message from me soon. As soon as I remember what it was... ... Btw (oh, my gosh! I'm using those things you call acronyms!) What web browser do you use? By the way again... never mind. By the other way, how do you make different signatures for different wikis? Okay, hold on... ... ... I got it! Why is it that almost everyone here is from... Hold on, let me get another slice of cake... ... Oh, no!! There's none left!!! Oh, well. Anyways, as I was saying... America? There could have been someone from Europe or something maybe... Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 12:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I just read the message you left on Starman125's talk page and... I just have a Feeling (reference to the Famous Five series by Enid Blyton) you're going to regret having said it soon... :::::::::::::::::::Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 13:04, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Still me... I like giving headings. Anyways, I'd like to request permission from you (the only admin, as you say) to use the picture of Marx soul on the Villains Wiki... Yes it's the place where Zachery W. Osborne once was... Yes I followed his link there... I don't know. It does say do not submit other people's work without permission, at least, indirectly. So can I? I'm still TogePikachu and I'm still a good guy. Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 03:53, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Okay tanks. Don't mind that I leave the massages here, it's only to make sure you read them, kay? Can you tell me....... ........... what licensing I should pick for it? Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! ... .... .... Pikmin still doesn't make much sense to me, but don't hold your breath. Anyways... Game Freak, is Game Freak really going to close down? :s I read it on someone's talk page deep in the heart of the Pikmin Wiki, and, well 493 Pokémon aren't enough! You wanna know what I think will be enough? Hold on... ... ... ... ... ... not less than six hundred and.... .... ... ... ... ... ninety... ... ... seven or something. What do you think? ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 11:40, December 20, 2009 (UTC) To tell the truth, I'm obsessed with Pokémon. That's the reason why I can't stand it when people write it as pokemon. And, why am I writing all this again? I actually made a list of Pokémon with blank spaces in places where I'd want new ones. They've got two years, if that info is true. How many do you think there'll be before they shut down, assuming that info is true? I'm bored R to the P to the Wyb. :Same here. *loads gun*-- Kirbyfan's block I don't think kirbyfan should have been blocked for 9001 years. Yes, he was abusing admin powers but a de-adminship would do. In fact, I don't really think he did anything wrong. He just made a mistake and then he and BNK got into a HUGE argument. 06:35, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ^ IT'S OVER 9000! ^ Anyway, can you ban 69.128.246.146? All (s)he's doing is vandalizing. Yaayy!!! Yet another episode of the anime complete. Good thing you remembered. I'll get to work on the next one. 21:57, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Vandal Pleas block . All he does is vandalize. 21:19, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'm back! Missed me? I didn't think so. Anyways, is it me, or has Zach gotten over his "depressed" status? I'm bored... And... Shoot... Need more bananas. Anyways, whatcha' doing? I'm actually scared about something, but I won't say what it is until someone asks... And... California, right? Just asking. Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 08:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you asked, so here's the deal: my school!!! It starts on Jan 17, ya' know. But you ... never mind... Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 11:36, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I found the Fright to the Finish videos. And yes they're in English. Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Me again... My sister made a user account today. Anyway, did you know I had one? She also asked me to ask you a couple of questions. #What restaurant do you work in, anyway? #Do you like mushrooms? ... hold on. Me: Apu (that's "sister" in my native language), what are the things you asked me to ask Game again? Don't read what's on the screen right now! Apu: Why not!!!? Me: Not now!!! Not until it's finished. Apu: Okay. Me: So what are the things... Apu: I have to remember. Oh, what restaurant does he work in? Me: Besides that. Apu: Uh... Does he have a- Does he have a sister? So, :3. Do you have a sister? Or a brother for that matter? Okay, this is '''''real. Not the kind of thing Zach O did, kay? Oh, and :4. Can you sing?! cook!? ::::::Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 11:10, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hold on!!!! :4. How do you make different signatures for different wikis? :5. Do you have a... hold on. Me: Should I ask him if he has a Yahoo! and what not account? Apu: I can't see from here. Do you think I have binoculars? Uh... okay, if you want to talk to him. Me: No I don't. But I'll ask anyway. :6. Do you have a Yahoo! and what not account? Me: Apu, can you fry some mushrooms... ... Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! Ok, wtf. :o_-' *brain explods*-- I'm-a back! I'm back from my long hiatus. Anything going on? ---- I'm Umbreon, signing out. 03:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Comix Fanon wiki Here it is. I really don't think that it'll be "alive" as you say it will be, but it is made for my friends, not particularly for members of Kirby Wiki. If you have a comic, you're welcome to join. :I actually made a wiki as well. It's called the Starman Wiki. You can join if you want. I don't get it... How do I make different sigs? It doesn't involve using the preference box, does it? Could you clarify a bit? Or does it have anything to do with making a User:Togepikachu/sig page... What? This page exists already! I'm confused.... Another Persim Berry, please? Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 17:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey Gamefreak75. You should know who I am! I'm just BabyLuigiOnFire, but with a different username, so I really don't need any help for now because I have wiki experience. Anyway, I just want to say hi to you on this site because uh, for the warm welcome in this site? I checked out here by visiting your userpage and I got interested in joining! MissileBabyLuigi (I will get a cool sig soon, promise!) :Sorry for late response. Busy with Kirby Air Ride article. Anyway, yeah. I think you should know why that reminds me of my username. Don't be shocked by the multitude of questions I will ask, because I am not familiar with this wiki (or wikia, for that matter). Such as, how do you spell check? I can't do that. MissileBabyLuigi Well, I found out. I already know how to make everything wikified-looking like in Mario wiki. It's that black button on the very right of the edit page. Click on it to see it like on the wiki format like you see whenever you edit in Mariowiki. I learn things everyday :) MissileBabyLuigi Re: Happy Birthday Thanks lol. Oh and you know I actually went to Boomers for my birthday. And it was awesome! Did you guys know that you can make a moving signature? What that means is that you can use a gif in a sig. I just found that out in another wiki called Heroes wiki. It's a wiki that a villains wiki user named Deathwalker 13000 created. Thus bringing it up to six wikis that I'm a part of. I'm... The One that fell... The Angel Lost... Angel 407... 01:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) If you did not get my reply to what you said go back to the page where you wrote me.Meta Kirby101 03:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Meta Kirby101 Hiya Hey, Game. I don't have cake, but what I do have is a crazy idea. Which I wont tell you now, but... #Do all html tags work in wikia? #How do you make certain templates like infoboxes? The ones in which stuff can be different for different pages. #Did you make this wiki's skin? Suppose I was an admin somewhere (I'm not) and I wanted to make a custom skin for that wiki (I just have to be an admin for that, right?). Can you tell me the basics of what I'd want to be doing? I'm Togepikachu, but Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 13:49, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh hi, Game... I noticed something that seemed nothing short of disturbing. I'm almost definitely wrong about this because if I'm not... some things just don't add up. It's this. Ok, so apparently some... word that starts with "n"... doesn't know something about... something. But you were nothing more than plain rude... Though it's probably more Kris Crys's stuff than yours... I don't even know why I'm saying this. Anyways, I asked Blue Greenpickle for help. I also think you don't have to bother about the template thing I asked you, or for that matter the sig thing. Just to let you know... Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 14:47, January 20, 2010 (UTC) hi this is the same annoying guy from bulbepedia, now on the kirby wiki *the world is complete* (The snargret guy 15:44, January 20, 2010 (UTC)) Hello! Yeah, I've been dealing with school. It's my senior year so it's been a tad hectic. Sorry for not being around so much! And you three have been doing a great job! So, have I missed anything? EmptyStar 00:42, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Paragoomba? Wow, haven't seen him in a LONG time, haha. Also, keep up the good work with the anime episodes. =) EmptyStar 00:52, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Sadly, the one with Maimaigoon is gone (it was in Japanese anyway). And teh one with Red Viper is in spanish. Sorry. EmptyStar 02:03, January 31, 2010 (UTC) -Hey Game! Want to join the Kirby R us? It's easy! Just head to the bottom of my user page and contribute there. It's not even an official article making it good still for this site's rep. Once you're there if you want to edit make it seem like you work there by making a seperate section for yourself and adding a sub-section entitled as your first day working there. Make there be a random customer that's affiliated with a video game series you like. I'm doing Kirby characters but you can too. Want to join? Thanks Battle? Kirby's 100 K.O. Fest -Uh... Kirby 100 K.O. fest is a strict Kirby Series Fighter game based on a series of drawings I was doing. There would be another mode other than the 100 KO fest which would involve being able to fight a different Kirby Ability like for example a red plasma Kirby with every ability ever gained for that ability against a White Fire Kirby with every move learned by fire ever. That kind of thing... -Um... hey Game! Shouldn't you delete any of the episodes that you think are complete that you have listed on your talk page... just saying. There are days when it's good to be outside. Then there are also bad days. [talk:Thefallenangel407|When I'm around...[Smiles wickedly There are... no good days!]] Mwahahahahahahaaaa! 00:41, February 5, 2010 (UTC) -You know how you've got a list of episodes on your user page? That's what I'm talking about... -Did you just see how that guy or girl just interrupted my story of my life? Ah well... I guess it's not really a big deal huh? -Now I remember but! You never replied to my game idea which you got rid of. You didn't even let me say what the game was about... and do you have an idea for a Kirby level intro which goes deeper into it? Like I'm doing the Yogurt Yard one. You know... where Kirby gets the Tomato but then it falls out of his hands? There are days when it's good to be outside. Then there are also bad days. [talk:Thefallenangel407|When I'm around...[Smiles wickedly There are... no good days!]] Mwahahahahahahaaaa! 01:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) -Oh! Then does that mean that I can continue making the user article? And btw are you doing a Kirby level deviation? There are days when it's good to be outside. Then there are also bad days. [talk:Thefallenangel407|When I'm around...[Smiles wickedly There are... no good days!]] Mwahahahahahahaaaa! 01:40, February 5, 2010 (UTC) It's about that time. You need to archive your talk page. Blue Ninjakoopa 00:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC)